You move me, Kurt
by justbeingjess
Summary: This is a collection of Klaine drabbles that I have written, they will build up overtime :P There will be some Anderberry in there since I am in loove with that and all of it will be never above rated T so no smut heree :)
1. Blaine, Blackbird

**A/N: So hello :) I just kinda did this as a last minute thing and I wanted to share it with you for no apparent reason :P This is my interpretation of how Blaine was feeling after Blackbird in Original Songs and his thought track leading up to the kiss. I wanted to do this to think of the old times, back at Dalton! Sorry for any typos or anything, ENJOY! :D**

He'd never noticed it before. Never even thought about the fact. I mean he was just a friend who happened to have the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. He just so happened to have the most angelic, soothing voice he had ever heard. He was perfect. In every way. How could he not have noticed all of this before? How his glaze eyes changed from colour to colour, making the whole world suddenly lack the beauty it once possessed. Kurt was so obviously placed into his life for this moment to arrive, for him to realise how perfectly imperfect he was; how they both were.

He had to admit he did pick up on a few things along the way. How Kurt never failed to add a cute little sarcastic comment on the end of everything. He always noticed how he clung onto his shoulder bag like a lifeline, never really putting it down unless he had to. But when he was with Blaine, It was like he didn't care. Like they were such good friends he could loosen up a bit. Maybe, just maybe, Kurt also liked Blaine...

But no. He couldn't get his hopes up. What if he rejected him? What if the first guy he really liked, (well, besides Jeremiah) rejected him? Blaine thought about how it would feel, how Kurt would react or what he would say. Would he laugh? No, Kurt wasn't like that. Could they still be friends afterwards? How was he going to tell him? When? So many questions roamed through Blaine's mind, demanding attention as he tried to concentrate on what he was going to say. 'Kurt Hummel you are beautiful' were the only things Blaine could think of. Although he didn't think that was very appropriate.

Here he sat, in the choir room where he first sang _Teenage Dream_ to Kurt and all he could think of was how he didn't notice this before! Kurt was everything, he was so beautiful, he sipped his coffee with the most adorable little slurp and his smile was so unbearably cute and his laugh was so precious and the way he was so confident was the most stunning, amazing thing about him.

He couldn't say no to Blaine, right? Kurt admitted on valentines that he liked him, right? Was that what he was saying or was Blaine completely mistaken? He always knew they had _something_; they sung flirty duets together all the time and were always together at the Lima Bean. He always noticed the little spark they had, how if they looked into each other's eyes they felt the spark grow more and more. Or was it just Blaine who felt it?

Blaine decided that he was just going to do it. He wasn't going to plan a speech because he would forget it and panic and look stupid and probably just leave (then again if he didn't he'd more or less do the same) but he know what he wanted to do. He was going to say what he felt at that moment. He wanted to tell Kurt how amazing he was, how much he meant to Blaine even if he said not.

Kurt _moved_ him like never before. He felt a passion exploding inside of him whenever he heard him laugh, or saw his smile. He was perfect in every way. It was almost like they were made especially for each other.

**Yay! :D Pleeasseee review if you can and let me know if this is any good! :D And if I have made any errors, feel free to let me know! :D **


	2. I love you

**AN: So I just thought I'd write some drabble :) This is Rachel wanting her big brother (Anderberry, YES) to take her to her ballet lesson when Blaine doesn't want to leave his boyfriend's side. Yay! :D **

Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck and made a sound of contentment. He was so at peace that he wanted to murder his sister for making him leave. "But Kurrrtt, do I really have to go? Can't I just pretend to be a pillow and stay like this forever?"

"I think we both know the answer to that one, and I wish Blaineykins, I wish."

"Where did Blaineykins come from huh? Am I just too adorable to resist that you have to call me Blainneeyyykins?" By now Blaine was on top of his taller boyfriend in an attempt to tickle him. Kurt tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he simply couldn't escape Blaine's hold.

"Blaine! Let me go!" He yelled, "Blaiinnee!"

They battled each other for a while, Kurt nearly rolling off the bed and Blaine rapidly tickling him in the process. They both rolled around on Kurt's bed when both their eyes locked together. It was like the first time they met all over again. The way Kurt's eyes changed a different colour at the sight of Blaine's was so enchanting that Blaine broke out a huge smile.

They both lay still, lost in each other, never breaking eye contact. These were the moments that would be with them forever. These beautiful moments that were unexpectedly mesmerising. They thought about how they wanted this for the rest of their lives, how they would live together and be at bliss. And both their visions matched perfectly.

"I love you so much" Blaine said softly. He was on the verge of tearing up, as he smiled at how truly beautiful their romance was.

"I love you too" Kurt replied, with as much warmth as Blaine. Kurt was used to this feeling of loving someone so much. He had loved Blaine ever since they first met, and even if it wasn't as strong as it was at this moment, it was still there. His eyes flickered down to Blaine's lips, that were so soft and tender that he had to lean in and kiss him. Although it lasted longer than he had expected as Blaine pulled his closer.

"Blaainne! I gotta go come one!" Blaine made a noise of frustration as he unlocked his lips from Kurt's. Kurt chucked and stroked Blaine's curly mane back as he sat up on his bed.

"I'll be down in a second!" Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked at Kurt, and he had to just have one more peck. "I love you" he said as he hugged Kurt one more time.

"I know." Kurt said, knowing that Blaine would smirk. "I love you too." He breathed in the scent of his boyfriend before releasing him, with a whine from Blaine. "Now you better go before Rachel eats you, literally."

"I don't understand why she can't drive herself to ballet class though! She can drive, sorta" Kurt giggled at the look of annoyance on Blaine's face. It was so innocent and just hilarious.

"Blaine it's okay, you gotta go."

"But Kurrtt"

"GO!" Blaine gave Kurt one of those pouts that were to adorable to resist. He ran to the door and gave him a peck on the nose.

"I love it when you do that" Blaine said, wrinkling his nose at how cute the whole thing was.

"Blainne!" Rachel once again screamed.

"GO BLAINE! BEFORE _I _EAT YOU!" Kurt said, although he knew exactly what Blaine was thinking.

"I wouldn't mind that," Blaine said with a smirk

"Blaine!"

"Fineee! I'm going." He stepped out of Kurt's bedroom door, but then popped his head in once more. "I love you" He said with a smile.

"Aww I love you too. NOW GO."

"Okay, fine, sorry." He said as he finally made his way down the stairs. "I'll text you!" he shouted.

"Blainneee can you please hurry up I need to be there in ten minutes!" Rachel said as she hit her big brother on the arm.

"Excuuuse me if I wanted some time with my boyfriend." He said as he fixed his collar.

"You had plenty of time! Now come on let's go." Rachel said, looking at Blaine as he was motionless. "COME ON!"

Rachel practically dragged Blaine into the car and they were about to set off. "Oh I just need to make a quick text" Blaine said, he could almost hear Rachel's eyes role at him as he pulled out his phone and opened his and Kurt's chat. Smiling, he typed in the three words he used most often around Kurt.

'_I love you'_

**So yeah not thaaat good but I thought I'd share this with you :) I think I'll make this story into a drabbly think where I just post all my little things :D It's better than a story because you have to worry about a storyline and character development and updating and yeah. But please review if you enjoyed this and I will write a few more! :D Thank you :P**


End file.
